Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to holographic data storage devices, systems, articles, and methods for recording (storing) and/or reading (recovering) holographic data.
Related Art
In holographic data storage, there are many methods used for recording multiplexed pages of data in the same location in the holographic storage medium. Multiplexing many pages of information into the same location is what gives holographic data storage such large possible real bit densities (upwards of 1.6 Tb/in2). The choice of multiplexing geometry is quite involved and has many considerations to take into account: size, cost, complexity, robustness to external environment such as temperature, etc.
For consumer products, size may be a very important factor in producing an inexpensive system. Reducing the number of lens elements in a holographic system may also be important to decreasing size. In addition, smaller spatial light modulators and cameras may be important to size reduction. The size of the lenses used to read and write to the holographic storage medium may also be important in determining the overall height/size of the system.